jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Snart
Background 1977 - 2000 Leonard Snart was born in Central City to Officer Lawrence Snart & EMT nurse Rebecca Snart. When he was five, they welcomed his younger sister Lisa. The two were extremely close with Leo acting as her protecting at school & in the house. After their mother passed, things got kind of dark in Snart household. Their father became much of an alcoholic & Leo essentially became the man of the house. He made sure there was good on the table, bills were paid & Lisa did all her school work. His father probably would have paid them no mind until he happened to catch Leo in his room watching porn one night. It would've been find to Lawrence except Leo was watching two guys. Enraged that his son was into it, he beat him there on the spot. It continued for a long time with his father regularly beating him almost everyday. he would only find peace when hiding from his father on the neighborhood ice cream truck. The ice cream man had acted as an older brother to him & Lisa throughout the years. And the truck may have been cold but it was the only place he felt safe. After coming home from school one day, Lawrence began beating on Leonard again but had caught Lisa watching. Leo didn't react fast enough but heard the whack as Lawrence slapped Lisa across her face. In his anger, Leo beat his father to death to keep him from harming Lisa. Because their father was one of their comrades, the police & ADA went after Leo hard. But his sister's testimony helped him some but not enough as Leo was convicted of manslaughter. Because he was sixteen, he was sent to juvie while Lisa entered the foster care system. The pair would keep in contact as to not lose their relationship until Leo was released when he was eighteen. He found Lisa upon his release &s he thought they would run away together but he decided to leave her with her foster family as they treated her well & he didn't want her tagging along on his journey. Leo began a life of crime with thefts & robbing of cars. He was eventually caught by the Flash & put back in prison. During his time in prison, he hit the books to fill in his time. Wanting to counter the Flash, he learned how the emissions of a cyclotron could counteract the Flash's speed. After breaking out of jail, he stole a cyclotron & constructed a gun that reduced temperatures of its target to absolute zero. The media began calling him Captain Cold. 2000 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Cold Gun * Leadership * Marksmanship * Tactical Analysis * Thievery Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Leo met Mick Rory in prison after a bunch of inmates tries to jump Leo. Because he saved him, Leo let Mick in on his escape plan. * His motto is "Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails & throw away the plan." * Captain Cold is the first non-metahuman villain that the Flash has faced. * His favorite movie was Star Wars growing up. * Captain Cold has a power ranking of 157, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * Wentworth Miller, the actor who portrays Captain Cold, pitched Leonard as pansexual to the writers so I decided to pick it up though the character was gay in the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rogues Category:The Light Category:The Society Category:Task Force X Category:Leadership Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 4